Bomu Bomu no Mi
|class = Paramecia |user = Mr. 5 }} The Bomu Bomu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to make any part of his or her body explode, whether it be hair, mucus, or breath, making the user a . "Bomu" is the Japanese spoken word for "bomb". It is called the Boom-Boom Fruit in the Viz Manga and the Bomb-Bomb Fruit in the 4Kids and FUNimation dub. It was eaten by Mr. 5. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's main strength is that the user can turn their body parts into a bomb with no harm done to the user. The explosive quality extends to emissions such as mucus and breath. The fruit also grants immunity against all other explosions, as well as the ability to evaluate their quality (Mr. 5 commented that Usopp's Gunpowder Star tasted bad because he was using low quality gunpowder). However, it seems that the ability only activates when the user initiates contact, or at will, as both Zoro and Luffy have been seen hitting Mr. 5 without him exploding. Other than that, this fruit has no apparent weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The simplest form of Mr. 5's usage is to launch his mucus or breath at his opponents for long range strikes and at close range-wise, he can detonate his parts or all of his body to inflict damage. Below is a list of his named techniques. * : An effective technique, Mr. 5 digs a snot out of his nose and flicks it at the opponent. The snot explodes on contact with the opponent and creates a surprisingly large blast. This is called Nez-Palm Cannon in the Viz Manga and Bomb Boogie in the 4Kids dub. In the move's English manga name, the "Nez" is French for "nose" and the spelling is meant to be a pun on "Napalm", because of how Mr. 5 picks his nose. This attack is also a pun when translated into Japanese, as "nose fancy" (hanakuusou) in Japanese is pronounced very similarly to "nose crap" (hanakuso), i.e mucus. Since all other techniques were in the Little Garden arc, they were not seen in the 4Kids dub. * : The same thing as Nose Fancy Cannon except he flicks snots with both hands at the same time. In the Viz Manga, this is called Nez-Palm Double Cannon. * : Mr. 5 kicks his opponent, detonating his leg on impact. He can do the same with his arm. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kicky Bombs. * : Mr. 5 grabs his opponent in a bear-hug then detonates his entire body at once. According to Mr. 5, this technique is so destructive it does not even leave any of his opponent's bones behind. However, Mr. 5 did not have the chance to actually use this move as Zoro was able to knock him out before he could kill Usopp. * : Mr. 5 blows into the chambers of a revolver pistol, then fires his breath as invisible exploding bullets. References External Links * Bomb - Wikipedia entry on ability controlled by Mr. 5. * Explosion - Wikipedia entry on the phenomenon released by Mr. 5's Devil Fruit. Site Navigation ca:Bomu Bomu no Mi fr:Bomu Bomu no Mi de:Bomu Bomu no Mi Category:Paramecia